hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Master Studios/PoTM 2013 Season: Some changes coming!
With 2012 closing rapidly, it means a new season for the Parody of the Month Awards, and there will be some changes to it that I think most people will enjoy, plus it makes it a bit easier for me. Changes in 2013 You may recall early in October that the Parody of the Month Awards allied itself with Unterganger of the Month Awards and the newly formed Unterganger Awards in a bid to overthrow notoriousrob's controversial Downfall Parody Awards. With the inception of the Unterganger Awards, there was much confusion on how the other two award shows interact with it, whether the two were simply categories of the UAs and other questions still go unanswered, and even Benad361 , TheSilverUniverse , and myself were confused on the implications, so after much consideration in regards to the Parody of the Month award series, changes are being made to clear away such confusion, most notably in the nomination process. It is quite simple. If a parody gets nominated for a Unterganger Award of the same month, that parody will be automatically nominated for a Parody of the Month award, instead of requiring a separate nomination. This incorporates the appeal of the Unterganger Awards and provides more opportunity for deserving Untergangers to be recognized. Of course the criteria that has been applied in 2012 will be the same criteria utilized to determine which parody is the Parody of the Month, and the judging panel will remain independant of the UA judge panel and any parodies nominated by a judge of the PoTM will need a second to be considered (to continue our rule to prevent impropriety.) The Judging panel will still consist of myself and TSU, and to gain an invitation to become a judge an individual will need to be awarded PoTM three times in the 2013 season. That's right, there is no carry over from 2012, this is to provide equal footing for veteran untergangers and fresh ones. Finishing up 2012 I would like to apologize for my lack of effort for the past couple of months. As any college student can attest, these last couple of months is crunch time where it seems our workload doubles. The holidays then, unexpectedly I admit, occupied more of my time, but I will use the remainder of the holidays to finish the announcement video for PoTM October and November. As for December, it seems there have been no nominations so far, and so in lieu of a PoTM December, I have a surprise video planned that I hope that you all will enjoy. Special Thanks As this year comes to close and we prepare for the next, I would like to give thanks to those who have helped me, in some fashion, bring the Parody of the Month awards to life and those who have supported it so greatly that it has become a part of our tradition. Without these individuals the PoTMs would not be as big as it is today, and I will be forever grateful, and I hope you and many others will help make the 2013 season just as grand. Category:Blog posts